When I Grow Up
by Ceres The Unknown Angel
Summary: Do you want to be an alchemist when you grow up?" she had asked. And his reply would start it all.
1. Chpt 1: The Party

**--------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------**

**Hello yall!**

**So, this is my last fanfiction for a while. I have exams all of this and next week, and then I can finish all my stuff, so please enjoy this probably done-before fanfiction. **

* * *

_When I Grow Up..._

Roy Mustang wasn't happy.

But, then again, 14 year olds were never happy when starched to the chin and forced to formal parties (believe me, I know). He sat unhappily in the back of his parent's car, his mother fussing and fretting over his appearance. She smoothed his coal-black hair back. "Mother!" he wailed. "I hate stuff like this, I mean, c'mon, what has it got to do with him accepting me as an alchemy student?" His mother made one last furtive attempt at fixing her raven haired boy's locks. Lavonia Mustang wasn't a bad mother. She was just a round, proud high-society lady, who wanted her son to have a good life. "This is an esteemed man, with social connections. When you leave, you'll be all set up for life! I cannot stress to you how important it is for you to make a good impression!" His father lit his pipe. "Your mother's right, Roy." Lawrence Mustang was the exact opposite, being tall and thin and very timid. Roy turned his moody dark eyes towards the window, and sighed. "Father, how many other people will be studying under Mr. Hawkeye as well?" he asked. "I, umm, really don't know. Let's hope there's not too many..."

* * *

Hawkeye Manor was a huge, white, mansion house with bay windows, balconies, and huge gardens.

Roy cased his eyes over the party. Exactly mother's type of people, he mused, high flying-people, all wanting to be the toast of society. Roy sat awkwardly, for that was the way of 14-year-olds. He stood awkwardly, for that was also the way of the 14-year-old. He slumped over in his seat, the single thing that 14-year-olds do most, only to bring his mother in her meringue of frills and frocks. "No no no!" she squealed, "Roy, you must act like a gentleman! Understand?" His mother led him by the arm towards the hub of the party. "Sir, this is my son, Roy..." His mother had introduced him someone and he hadn't even noticed. He was looking over at a small girl with light coloured hair, who was reading a book in an armchair. The person who his mother had tried to introduce him to, was a tall man, with blond hair, slicked back. He had a wide smile, and pointed teeth. "Hello, Roy. I am Berthold Hawkeye. Pleased to meet you." Roy's attention was still fixed on the little girl, who was stumbling over her words. "What?" Roy said, exercising another one of the prize talents that made him a great 14-year-old. "I said, hello, I am Berthold Hawkeye. Pleased to meet you." Berthold repeated slight edge to his voice. "I'm sorry sir," Roy said, remembering the manners his mother had drilled into his brain "The pleasure is all mine." He shook hands with Master Hawkeye. "So, you wish to learn alchemy?" he asked. "Yes, I would love to learn alchemy, sir. It's my ambition." Berthold nodded. Berthold and Lavonia were engaged in conversation about him. "Roy, go elsewhere. You will not stand here and be discussed" his mother snapped. Roy began to walk towards the girl. She was muttering the words under her breath, and tripping over them and getting frustrated. Roy sat down on the floor beside her armchair. Her brow was furrowed and she sighed angrily. She slapped the book closed, and finally noticed Roy. She had a dangerously serious look on her face for a child and long blond hair that fell in front of her face, despite the red ribbon holding it back. She frowned. "What are you staring at?" she said. "Well, someone's cranky..." Roy responded mockingly. The girl's bottom lip jutted out. "I just hate these parties..."

"Me too..." Roy responded, equally surly.

"And you know what the worst part is?"

"**Having your hair brushed?**" they said in unison, beginning to laugh. "Here, let me get that for you" she said, messing up his hair. "Okay, your turn!" he said, pulling the bow out of her hair and throwing all her hair in front of her face and mussing it. She blew her fringe out of her eyes. "So..." she said, twirling the strands of hair between her fingers "Do you want to be an alchemist when you grow up?" Roy nodded "Yes. I really want to be an alchemist when I grow up and I really hope that Master Hawkeye picks me as a student." Her face became serious again. "I see... That's good..." He sat on the arm of the armchair. She looked up at him. "Well, I like you. I think you have some...potential. All it needs is to be realized. And I think that my father will realize it." Roy blanched. "Your f-father?" he stammered. She nodded. "Yes. My father. Berthold Hawkeye. He would be more than glad to take you on. But, you must prove your dedication. If you can stick this whole party out, I'll put a good word in with my Daddy." Roy's mouth fell open "Am I being blackmailed?" She stood up and shook her head, feigning innocence. "Maybe... I dunno..." He took her hand and followed her. "You're just not going to make this easy on me, are you?" She shook her head. "Sorry, no!"

* * *

They walked around the party, ate the disgusting food, attempted to dance formally and got very tired, as although 14 is much older than Miss Hawkeye's 8, they were both exhausted at the end of the party. They collapsed on the armchair again. Miss Hawkeye's father was talking to Roy's family again. "Right" the young girl said wearily "I guess it's time to talk to daddy. C'mon!" she said, taking Roy's hand and walking towards the group. "Daddy!" she said, rushing into his arms. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "How are you princess?" he asked fondly. She yawned, and snuggled into her dad. "So, did you talk to anyone?" her mother, Isobel Hawkeye asked. She nodded and got down off her father's waist. "Daddy, this is my friend Roy. He wants to be an alchemist when he grows up." Berthold's face broke into a smile. "My dear boy. It would seem so" he said "One of the unspoken conditions of being allowed to study here, is you must get along with my daughter. It would seem that you have fulfilled that condition to the fullest, by befriending her. Thank you. I would like to officially ask you to study alchemy as my apprentice." Roy's mother shook Berthold's hand. "Thank you! Thank you so much sir!" she cried. Roy smiled at the girl. "Thank you" he whispered "And by the way, what's your name?" The child extended her hand. "My name is Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Pleased to meet you, Roy Mustang."

And that was the start, of a beautiful friendship.

**--------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------**

**So that's how Roy met Riza. Aww. It's probably very incorrect, as I have not seen all of/read all of Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**This should be relatively short.**

**By my standards. 'Bout 3 chapters. I hope.**


	2. Chpt 2: The New Life

**-------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel--------------------------**

**WOAH!**

**Well, I did NOT expect to get the response I did from this story! XD**

**I do not deserve your kindness. I am deeply humbled. **

**Please enjoy and thank you very much ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Roy packed his things into two trunks. Sighing, he sat on the lid of the second one, attempting to close it. His old room looked stark and bare without all his belongings in it. Outside, it was a grey, miserable day, with light drizzly rain that got under rain coats and soaked clothes through. "Royston!" his mother called "We must leave now! Hurry up!" Roy sighed, and looked at his reflection. Staring back at him was a pale, lanky boy with jet-black hair that created a stark contrast. His eyes were also very dark too. He was handsome, with sharp, well defined features, and he was wearing loose, black trousers and a blue shirt. "Royston Charles Mustang! Get yourself down here immediately!" His full name sounded strange in his ears. And he hated it. It sounded too regal and pretentious. He preferred plain old Roy. His mother was getting impatient. He pulled his things down the stairs. His parents got into the car. The only thing he hated more than his full name was a car journey with his parents. He got into the car.

So this was it.

The beginning of his new life.

* * *

"Hello, Mister Mustang and Missus Mustang" chimed the little blond girl, curtsying as she opened the door. Riza smiled at Roy. "What a charming little girl!" Lavonia Mustang cried, patting the girl's blond head. When the woman's back was turned, the girl rolled her eyes. Riza's brown eyes seemed to sparkle with life and energy. Today, she was wearing a pink frilly dress and her blond hair was tied out of her face with a pink ribbon, leaving the rest of her hair trailing down her back, but one defiant piece of hair stuck out of her fringe at an odd angle. "Hello Roy," she said "It's good to see you again. I was hoping you'd come back." Roy smiled at her. "It's good to be here. I didn't honestly think that I'd be allowed to study here." Riza took his hand and led him to the parlour, where her parents and his were having tea. She was small, but had a strong grip, he noticed, allowing himself to be pulled by the tiny girl. "Riza, would you be a dear and show Roy his room?" Isobel Hawkeye, her mother asked sweetly. "Yes mommy" Riza replied, taking Roy's hand again. Here we go again, he mused, as the small child pulled him up a flight of marble stairs in her family's lavish hallway. The stairs divided in half, branching off on either side. Rows of doors occupied each side of the two hallways. Riza led him up the left side of the stairs and opened the third door. "This is your room," she said. This room was nice. It was painted pale blue, and had a walk-in wardrobe and a big window. His bed was against one wall, and there was a locker for his stuff. Riza explained that her room was next door; so if he needed anything she was next door and the bathroom was across the way. "Settled in?" said a quiet voice. Isobel Hawkeye was a slim, reed like woman with short blond hair in a bob and had Riza's big, chocolate eyes. She always spoke quietly, never shouting or raising her voice. She hugged her sides. "I didn't know what way to decorate it. If you want, you can paint it whatever way you want. Anyway, your parents want to say goodbye. You should go down to them now." Roy nodded, and obeyed with the grace his mother had drilled into him. His mother was crying. "My darling son!" she wailed, hugging her child. "Mother!" he said, wiping his face where his mother had kissed his cheek with her thick red lipstick. He embraced his mother, and shook his father's hand. Lawrence Mustang stared into his son's identical onyx eyes and, for the first time, saw his son as man. "Good luck, my boy" the man said, walking outside. "Father, are you crying?" Roy asked, noticing the wetness in his father's eyes. "No, Royston" his father replied, briefly looking back. "It's just the rain." Roy smiled as his father looked at him again, eyes full of love and ruffled his black hair. "I hope you do well."

"I'll do my best, father. I'll make you proud." Roy replied.

"No, my son. I have always been proud of you."

Roy waved to his parents as they drove away. Riza tugged at his sleeve. "Do you want to come inside now, or stand out in the rain?" she asked. "I'm coming" Roy said, wiping his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. It's just the rain..."

* * *

Roy sat in a chair in the family's living room. For some reason, he felt very awkward. Riza's father was reading with her. She was tripping over her words, and her father was getting angry with her. "Riza, why don't we try this another time?" he said, rubbing his temples. She nodded sadly, looking down with her head on her elbows. Berthold excused himself to his study. His wife nodded, not looking up. She was drawing on a hand-held easel. Riza was sitting on the floor, staring at the words and willing them to make sense. Back then, people did not understand what the condition "dyslexia" was, and so no-one could really help Riza. Roy sat down beside her on the floor. She looked miserable. "Need some help?" he asked. She shook her head. "Why don't I read it to you?" he offered. She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay..." he said, taking her finger and putting it on the first word. "It's called, "Rapunzel"' he said "_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Rapunzel who had beautiful long hair. She was kept in a very high tower by a cruel and evil witch. Rapunzel dreamed of being free, and loved to sing. Each day, the witch would say "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair"! And Rapunzel would let her hair down from the top of the tower and the witch would climb up. One day, a handsome prince came riding through the forest. He could hear the most beautiful voice singing, and decided to follow the sound. He came into a clearing, where Rapunzel's tower was. It was Rapunzel who was singing out the window of the tower! She was the most beautiful maiden in the land, the prince decided. Suddenly, the witch appeared at the foot of the tower. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!" the witch shouted. She began to climb the maiden's hair. When the witch was gone, the prince shouted "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your long hair..."_

"Alright guys, time for bed!" Isobel Hawkeye said.

"But mom, we have to finish the story!" Riza protested. Isobel smiled kindly at her "I'm sure Roy will finish it tomorrow night. Now, both of you, bedtime. It's after 11'o clock!"

Reluctantly, Riza got up and began to climb the stairs. "Night Roy" she said. "Night Riza" he replied. As he lay in bed, he heard Isobel tucking her daughter in. "Is daddy coming up to me?" the child asked. "Sorry honey, probably not. He's very busy right now. Goodnight, sleep tight." Riza yawned in response.

Roy stared up at the ceiling. "Can I come in?" asked Mrs Hawkeye. She came in and sat on the end of his bed. "I saw you reading with Riza. That was very kind of you. I'm glad that such a nice young man like you will be my husband's student..." She trailed off. "Thank you, Mrs Hawkeye" he replied. She rose to leave, and turned back with a look of seriousness on her face. "I have a warning for you, before you begin the long path of alchemy; do not let it change you. Too many people have been twisted by alchemy. Don't allow yourself to become one of them." She blew out the lights. "Anyway, goodnight, sleep tight"

Roy rolled over to look out his window. Wow, he thought, I wonder what she was talking about?

**--------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------**

**Hmm... For some reason, I don't think this is as good as the last chapter. Please drop us a review if there's any way to improve it, or well if your just in the mood! A good review always brings a smile to my face! The next chapter will be good, I promise.**

**Thanks very much!**

**Regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


	3. Chpt 3: The First Day

**---------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-----------------------**

**HEY!**

**Whoa! I really, really did NOT think this story would do so well. Honestly. I thought that it would be disregarded at the bottom of the pile of 29,000 odd FMA fanfictions. Thank you for proving me wrong. Thank you also, to anyone who reviewed me. I was having a god-awful time freaking out about my German exam and your reviews made me feel so much better 3**

**Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Roy Mustang lay in a deep sleep.

He was almost comatose, but then again, he was usually so laid back you had to check his pulse every few hours. Suddenly, something tugged at the corners of his blankets. He shivered, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Mom! Five more minutes!" he protested. "If you really want to be an alchemist when you grow up, you better get up now!" a small, but firm voice commanded. "Mmmm...Please, five more minutes!" he begged, as the warm covers were pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at the child sitting on the end of his bed, with the sternest expression on her pretty little face. "I'm... sorry... what, time...is it?" he said sleepily. "It's eight-thirty! Breakfast started five minutes ago. If there is one thing my father hates, its tardiness. You must make a good impression today, and I'm afraid you haven't made things easy for yourself by being late. Quickly, get ready and come downstairs." Riza said briskly. It scared him how pointedly someone as small as her talked. He pushed her out of the room, closed the door and flopped down onto the bed. "I heard that!" she yelled. Jumping up as if he'd been burned, he hastily got dressed. How did she know?! he thought.

* * *

At eight thirty-five, Roy came slouching into the kitchen with Riza. Berthold Hawkeye glared at them. "Well, it's good to see you young Master Mustang. I was wondering when, or if you were going to see your face today. Lateness is not something I tolerate. And Riza, please take your elbows off the table, it's not lady-like." His wife sighed, and turned over the pages of her paper. "Aw cut him some slack Bert, it's his first day"

"Well, I hope this doesn't reflect on the future. We will begin lessons in twenty minutes." Berthold said, leaving the room. "Meet in the school room." Roy gulped his coffee. Riza noticed he had gone very pale. "Don't worry. He may think first impressions are important, but he will find your worth if you work hard." Roy smiled. "Okay... Thanks Riza."

* * *

Roy met his new master in the school room. Riza was sitting in the corner, pouring over her fairytale book. Really, she was there for, moral and emotional support. And to make sure her father didn't blow up on him (no pun intended). "The basic laws of alchemy" Berthold began "Starts by understanding the law of Equivalent Exchange. To gain something, something of equal value must be given up. Are you with me so far?"

Roy nodded.

"Good. So, to do anything in alchemy, we must use a circle to demonstrate this. Let me show you..." He drew a very quick rune-filled circle on the ground, and a low stone wall appeared in the circle's place. "Hopefully some day, you will be able to do this..." the man clicked his fingers, and a spark appeared. He heightened the spark to a full on flame. "Wow..." said Roy, in awe of his new master. "Okay, now you try."

* * *

I'll spare you the details, but to put it delicately, Roy was _woeful _on his first day.

"Rough day?" Isobel Hawkeye asked, sitting down beside the boy at the desk of the library. He had been sitting there with his head in his hands, pouring over an alchemy book for near two hours now. "I... I'm not very good at alchemy" he said in a hoarse whisper. Isobel put a plate of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk down next to him. She tookone herself and nibbled on it."Success is not the result of spontaneous combustion. You must first set yourself on fire.**" **She said.

"What does that mean?" he asked grumpily. She smiled at him patiently "It means, if you want to be good at alchemy, it takes time, effort and passion. Especially passion. Fire is the symbol for passion, did you know that? Now, I think Riza was right when she said you had potential. You have a passion that inspires loyalty in others, like Riza and me. My husband may disagree, but you could prove him wrong. Let that passion become fire. But to do so, I think you need some help…" Riza skipped into the library. "Hi," she said, taking a cookie "You did very badly today, Roy."

"Thanks" Roy said sullenly. Maybe he should just give up. Today had been a disaster. Maybe he should just pack up and go home. He could become an accountant, like his father. Being an accountant was the most boring jobs in existence, and there was a very slim chance that he would meet any women at all, but at least he would be spared this humiliation! "But, I still don't think you should give up yet. So, I have given it much thought, and I have decided to help you. So, let's begin." Isobel smiled endearingly at her daughter. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. But I warn you, Roy. She's very strict!"

* * *

"Alright, we'll start with the basics. On these special gloves, there is an alchemic circle. All circles in alchemy produce a reaction. Equivalent exchange, giving up something to get something of equal value, blah, blah, blah…" She put the gloves on. "When you use these gloves, the circle on the back allows you to produce a spark, then controlling the oxygen to make fire. In terms of equivalent exchange, you are giving up heat, oxygen and fuel in a split second with this reactive cloth, which gives all three with friction, air around the gloves and the material that the gloves are made of. Pretty cool, hu?" Roy nodded, and took them from her and put them on. He clicked his fingers, producing a flame. A small flame, a very small but a bright flame. Riza gave him an approving smile. "Well done."

Roy picked up the girl and swung her around. She began to laugh. "Thank you, Riza-sensei." She put her arms around his neck. "You're welcome. Now, tomorrow at your lesson, make me proud."

And sure enough, Roy was able to do just that. Riza once again sat at the back of the class, and smiled to herself as Roy made a perfect flame. The old man was dumbstruck. "Wow, didn't he do well didn't he daddy?" she said sweetly. "Yes, he did. Well Roy, I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for doubting your abilities. You have done well. In fact, you're doing so well, I want to show you off to some of my friends. Say, next week? I'm sure you'll do fine…" Roy grinned. "Sure thing. No problem." He looked at Riza, and winked at her. She tried to wink back, but both her eyes kept closing. "You can't wink can you?" he laughed. "Nope. Can't whistle either." She then attempted to whistle. "Tell you what, I'll teach you…"

**-------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel--------------------------**

**HIYA!**

**I'm sorry there was a delay in updating it. I was in Belfast, in Northern Ireland (yeah, for my international readers, I'm Irish ^^) I was mad at Roy, coz I bought Fullmetal Alchemist vol. 9 (if you don't know, don't ask!) but I forgave him after gentle correction from a friend of mine. So, once again, thanks to anybody who reviewed me and please, it would make my day and really help if you could continue to give me the encouragement/criticism to help me make this the best it can be ^^**

**Thanks for reading and regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


	4. Chpt 4: The Wish & The Tragedy

**---------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel------------------------**

**HELLO!**

**I'm trying to keep each chapter under four Microsoft Word pages. To do so, I had to cut the last chapter clean in half to keep it that way, which has effectively made this story longer. **

_**Buuutt!**_** Would you prefer a short story with long chapters or a long story with short chapters? Yeah, didn't think so...**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Roy took a deep breath. Steady boy, steady.

Today was his day to prove himself; to his teacher and his teacher's friends, and ultimately, to himself. He bent down slightly, raised his left hand, and created a flame. He aimed it at a target. Oh gods please! He mentally begged the fire to hit the target perfectly. He opened his eyes, and there was a smoking hole in the target. He spun around, looking for the praise he had been waiting for. He looked at Riza, who was already running towards him. "You did it!" she said. He picked her up and rested her weight on his left hip. "Well done Roy!" said Berthold Hawkeye. It was the first time that his master had called him by his first name. "Thank you, Hawkeye-sensei." He smiled at Riza. "Thank you!" he whispered. "I couldn't have done it without you!" In all honesty, he couldn't have done it without her. She had spent most of her spare time helping him prepare for this. "You're welcome" she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now, go play with the other little girls Riza. Run along!" He put her onto the ground and pushed her into the right direction. "Do I have to?" she grumbled. "Oh come on! Go have fun!" Riza glared at him. "I don't think fun is the word to describe it Roy. Fun, is reading the fairytale book. Fun is practising archery. Playing with these other girls, no. Not fun." She made a strong argument. "It's not right that a little girl like yourself hangs around with a teenage boy all the time. Now, go!" Roy responded, sounding sensible for a change. Riza gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But will you read me the Cinderella story later?" Roy nodded. She bounded away towards the other little girls, who were daughters of Berthold's friends. Roy collapsed into a seat beside Isobel Hawkeye. "Well done, Roy" she said, in her usual quiet voice. Grumman Hawkeye, Berthold's father and Riza's grandfather, sat with them. "You're getting very good at alchemy, young man" he commended. Roy inclined his head in a respectful bow "Thank-you sir." They made small talk for a few minutes, before the sound of a little girl screaming was heard from the lawn. Riza was fight with another little girl, and winning. "RIZA!" her father shouted. "STOP IT AT ONCE!" Riza let go of the girl, and began to run up the steps to her room. Isobel took a few deep breaths. "Alright then Berthold" the other girl's father said, sighing "We had better go. You really need to teach your daughter better manners." They left, and soon so had everyone else. Berthold ran to his daughter's room. From his room, Roy could hear him yelling at the child. For Roy, it took an agonisingly long to time to finish. He felt like it was him getting the tongue-lashing, and he cringed with every syllable of anger Berthold uttered at his daughter. Strangely, Riza didn't make a sound. Finally, Riza's door slammed and Berthold went down the stairs. Roy knocked on her wall. "Hey Riza" he said. "Leave me alone!" was her answer. She was crying, and didn't want him to hear. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Roy picked up the fairytale book from his locker, from where he had left it last night when Riza had sat under the covers with him and he had read to her. "I'll read you the Cinderella story" he said "If you open the door? I promise not to ask any questions." That seemed to convince her. She opened the door, and walked to her window, concealing a large red mark on her arm, that had not previously been there before her confrontation with her father. Roy came into her pink-and-white room. It was a pretty little girl's room, like the rooms in the fairytale book that Riza enjoyed so much. He sat on the bed and opened the book. She settled herself onto his lap. He cleared his throat, and began to read:

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl called Cinderella. She lived with her father in a big house in the country. One day, Cinderella's father re-married to a woman with two daughters of her own. The woman was jealous that Cinderella was far more beautiful than her daughters, so she made her wear rags and be a slave in her own home. Once day, a royal invitation came to the door. It was from Prince Charming, who was inviting all eligible ladies in the land to a ball, where he may choose his wife. Cinderella was told she could not go and she cried and cried. She had badly wanted to go to the ball and meet the handsome prince. "Don't cry my dear" a kind voice said. "I am your fairy godmother, and you shall go to the ball!" The fairy godmother turned a pumpkin into a carriage, mice into horses and Cinderella's rags into a beautiful dress and her worn out shoes into sparkling glass slippers. "Remember my dear," the Fairy godmother said "As soon as the clock strikes midnight, these things will all return to normal!" When Cinderella arrived at the ball, the Prince fell in love with her as soon as their eyes met. They danced all night, and as the clock struck midnight, the prince was ready to ask her to marry him. But, remembering the fairy godmother's warning, Cinderella fled from the ball, leaving behind only one glass slipper. The prince vowed he would find and marry the girl he had fallen in love with, the girl whose foot fit the slipper..." _

Roy looked up. Grumman Hawkeye smiled warmly at him. "I'm just here to say goodbye to Riza. I have to leave, before my car turns back into a pumpkin again. I just have one question before I leave. Why did you hit that little girl?" Riza hung her head. "She said... She said I was stupid, because Roy reads me stories because I can't do it myself..." Tears were welling up in the child's eyes. "My darling, it's alright. She was wrong. You aren't stupid; you just need a little more help. I'm sure Roy will help you in the near-future, right?" he said, giving a hopeful look to the raven-haired youth. "Of course!" said Roy, a little over-eagerly. Grumman smiled at the kids. "Well, it's getting late. I better go. Goodbye Riza, and please, promise me that you won't get into any fights?" he said. Riza nodded sleepily "I promise, Granda."

Within moments of Grumman's departure, Riza was sleeping peacefully. It was getting late, and Roy thought he'd hit the hay as well. His mind wandered briefly to his parents. They had supposed to have been coming today, but for some reason, they hadn't shown up. Ahh well, he thought, they must have been busy. He fell deeply asleep, not realizing that the next day would change his life forever...

* * *

He stared at his aunt Christiana. She must have been lying. He kept expecting her to start laughing, and tell him it was just a cruel joke.

A cruel joke, about his parents being killed in a car-accident yesterday.

Roy blinked a few times. It couldn't have been. He had seen Lavonia and Charles Mustang just two weeks ago! He hadn't got to say goodbye properly, not got to show them how great his alchemy was getting along nor tell them how much he loved them...

Greif washed over him, like waves on the beach. "Roy?" Riza said softly. "Roy?" He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His aunt Chris gathered him up in her arms, into a hug. "I'm sorry" she said. He patted her back. "No" he said. "Please no..."

* * *

The service was short and respectful. Relations, friends and acquaintances from the toast of high society came to pay their respects for two of the most important people in Roy's life. He felt as if he was drowning in his own emotions, his only anchor being his aunt, who clutched his arm and sniffed. Riza had wanted to come, and had been sitting in the hall in a black dress and her hair tied back in a black ribbon when he had come downstairs that morning. It always amazed Roy how she took such meticulous care to make sure her appearance neat and tidy. He smiled at her, and quietly told her that he didn't want her to come. After all, today was her birthday, and he didn't want to ruin it! They would also be having a party later, in honour of the young lady's birth. She looked down sadly, and gave him a hug. Isobel Hawkeye seemed to be the only one who understood how he felt today. He wanted to draw as little attention to himself make as little noise as possible, and tip-toe around his own life so as not to disturb the underlying emotion threatening to overwhelm him, such as Isobel Hawkeye herself lived each day. She combed his hair lovingly, telling him that he had to look nice today. "Roy, have you ever heard of a phoenix?" Isobel asked. Roy gave a small "no". "Well," she said, dampening his hair with her comb and brushing it again. "The phoenix was a rare bird that when its life was at its end and felt it couldn't go on anymore, it would perish in its own flames and die. After twelve days of sadness, the phoenix would be re-born in from its own ashes, better and brighter and more beautiful than before. The phoenix is the symbol of eternal hope."

When Roy arrived back at Hawkeye Manor, Riza was sitting in the hall waiting for him. She smiled at him, with the same sad, pitying expression as that morning. "Hello Roy. Do you want to watch the falling stars with me?" she asked. He nodded, and took her hand and walked out to the garden. They sat down on the wall at the top of two adjoining flights of stairs. Every thirteen years, the night sky would put on a dazzling display of shooting stars and comets for the spectators to enjoy. It was an unexplained phenomenon, and scientist had long been told to stuff their theories and just enjoy it for what it was. "Make a wish" Riza instructed "My mom says, that in thirteen years, your wish will come true, so make this one count." Roy closed his eyes, and tightly clasped her hand. "I wish, that I could become the greatest Flame Alchemist in the world!" he said "Okay, now you go..." Riza squeezed his hand, and held her breath for a second. "Hey, what did you wish for?" Roy demanded. "Well, if I tell you, it'll never come true!" she said. Roy's face fell. "So does that mean I'll never be a great alchemist?" he said. Riza began to laugh. "Don't worry, Roy" she said "You _will_ become a great alchemist. I know this for a fact. I know this, because I will help you achieve your dream..."

Roy put Riza onto his lap, and she lay into him. "Then I guess we can't lose!" She liked the way when he talked; it rumbled through his chest and tickled her. "Happy Birthday, Roy" she said. Roy's face reddened. "Thanks," he said. The two of them sat in wonder as the stars above fell from the heavens, to be re-born tomorrow night, better, brighter and more beautiful than before.

**--------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------**

**Dearest Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I took so long to update this! And that it's over four pages long! *cries pitifully***

**You know you are writing with your heart, when you are writing words that your head doesn't even know the meaning of.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and please it would really make my day and be super-helpful if you could give 'us a review (god I hate begging! Really, I don't know how other than to ask...)**

**Anyways,**

**Regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


	5. Chpt 5: The Changes

**---------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel------------------------**

**Dearest Reader,**

**Sigh, I was hoping this would be the last chapter by now. I am making more work for myself as usual. Thankfully, I have a lot more time to finish it. Merry Christmas yall!**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

After Roy and Riza's shared birthday, things began to change.

They were growing up, it was true, but changes of an altogether more tragic kind were also happening.

In the summer that Riza was to turn 12, and Roy turn 18; Isobel Hawkeye and her daughter contracted a deadly fever. Roy was not permitted to see either of them until their fevers broke. He was worried. It was responsible for the deaths of over 150 people in the east alone. Berthold Hawkeye had taken to the solitude of his study, rarely coming out, only to see his wife and eat, and he nearly never taught Roy alchemy. All Roy could do was watch and wait...

One night, Isobel called him to her room. The fever was no longer contagious, and he was in no danger. "Isobel! How are you feeling? When will you be better?" he asked. She smiled weakly at him. "Roy, my love, I'm not going to get better." Roy was stunned at her bluntness, and how calmly she accepted she was going to die. She sat up, and said "Roy, I need you to do something for me." Isobel despite how weak she was, she was talking with more confidence than Roy had ever heard in her voice before. She reached under her bed and pulled out a heart-shaped music box. It was quite big, and its surface was made of mirrored glass, and had three drawers under the main compartment. It was very beautiful, and Isobel had been using it as a jewellery box. Mrs Hawkeye closed the lid, and tied a bow around the music box with a ribbon. She let out a weak sigh, and pulled the blanket around her tighter. She looked tired. "Make sure Riza gets this. And... Tell her... That I will always love her, and tell Berthold... I..." She drew in a shuddering breath. "I... I'm sorry..." Roy called the nurse that had been taking care of Riza and her mother. Roy sat outside her room, waiting for news. Berthold came and sat with him. "She said, to tell you, she's sorry" was all Roy could say. Berthold put his greying head in his hands. "It's me, who should be sorry..." The nurse came out. There was nothing that could have been done. She was gone.

Berthold went back to his study. "Aren't you going to tell Riza...about...?" Roy couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. "You... have to tell her...I, I can't..." Berthold said, slamming his door behind him. Roy opened Riza's door. It was the first time he had seen her in two weeks. Her hair was tinged grey, a physical reaction from her illness. Her heavy eyes lit up when she saw Roy. "Roy" she croaked. "Hello. I missed you." He sat down on the edge of her bed. How could he tell her? Instead of speaking, he just stared at the quilt on her bed. She sensed there was something wrong. "Roy?" she said softly, touching his arm. He sighed and hung his head. "Riza..." he said softly. "Your mother...She...She passed away. The fever was...too much." He paused and swallowed. "She wanted you to have this," Roy said, taking the music box and putting on the edge of the bed. "I'm so, so sorry" was all he could say. Riza's chocolate-coloured eyes opened wide with disbelief. She then closed them, and lay back under the blanket with her back turned away from Roy. "Riza..." he said softly touching her back. "Leave me alone" she muttered, sighing heavily. Roy didn't know what to do. He went out and closed the door behind him. He sat with his back to the door, and listened to the little muffled cries of his best friend.

* * *

Several weeks after Isobel's funeral, Roy made a decision. It was a hard one and he didn't think his master would agree to it. Riza also wouldn't take it well either. She had become very delicate since her mother's death, and she seemed to wander around in a daze. Her eyes had a vacant, glazed look to them, as if she was going to cry at any moment. To break his news to Riza, he decided to take her fishing. As usual, he found her out in her yard, practising archery. "Hey Ri-ri!" he called cheerfully to the girl. He knew it irritated her to be addressed so childishly. She shot him a warning glare, and commanded; "Wait." She inserted the arrow into the bow, pulled the tail back, and let go. It gracefully hit the bull's-eye of the target with a soft _whoosh_. "You were saying?" she said. He put his arm around her shoulders casually, and said "How's about we go fishing?" And for the first time in weeks, Roy saw Riza smile.

* * *

Hawkeye Manor was situated in the countryside, with a close proximity to a lake that was perfect for fishing. Riza and he went fishing every summer, and sometimes Berthold would even come and in the winter, they would skate on the thick ice over the lake, where Isobel Hawkeye would show off her skills. Riza and Roy relaxed by the shore, leaving their fishing lines planted in the dirt. Roy rolled onto his front, and Riza did the same to face him. "So..." he said. "How are you?" She rolled her eyes heavenwards and smiled. "I'm so sick of hearing people ask me that! I'm feeling better, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you Roy. You've really helped me." Roy looked away. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to tell her his news. She picked up a flower and put it behind Roy's ear. "How are you?" she asked him. "I'm fine...Yeah..." He sat up, and Riza followed suit. "Is something wrong, Roy?" she asked. Perceptive as ever, he mused. But then again, most people her age were. "No, it's just...I..." his mouth had gone strangely dry. He couldn't waver any longer. "I want to become a state alchemist. In the military. What do you think?" Riza put her hands to her mouth. "Roy... Why? Why do you want to...? Do you have to...? But...?" she stuttered. She was unable to grasp his reasoning. "I'm sorry" he said. "Really really sorry." She looked away, and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Roy put his arm around her shoulder. "Leave me alone" she said, sniffing. Roy rested his chin on her head. "I'll be gone soon enough..."

*******************************************************************************************Roy packed his two trunks, this time with the addition of a rugsack. He marvelled at how he could fit all his possessions into two trunks and a rugsack. Next door in Riza's room, he could hear an argument. He wondered what it was about now. Riza and her father fought more and more frequently. One time he swore he saw Berthold Hawkeye hit her. He heard a slapping sound, like skin on skin and then a crash and Berthold Hawkeye slammed from his daughter's room. Roy ran next door to make sure Riza was okay. She had a mark on her face, and she was bent over a broken box. It was the heart-shaped mirrored music box her mother had given to her. It was smashed to pieces, and Riza was furtively trying to put them back together again. Her hands were trembling and cut from the broken glass. Roy bent down next to her. She wasn't crying or saying anything. She seemed to be in a daze. "Did he do it?" he asked her. She nodded, and picked up the sound box that played the song. It still worked, and played the song "First Love", a song Isobel Hawkeye had been able to play on the family piano. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Roy asked. "No" she replied hoarsely "That will only make things worse." Roy patted her shoulder, and began to rub his hand in a soothing circle on her back. "Are you going to be okay?" She turned to him. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Riza ran after the car that had come to pick Roy up as far as she could, and waved long after he was gone. "Are you crying?" her father asked her roughly. "No" Riza replied. "It's just the rain..."

**----------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-----------------------**

**Thanks for reading yall. I had the feeling I had something important to say here...Oh yeah; next chapter will be the last one. Sorry, but alas, all good things must come to an end (vanity!). But I have some good news. I'm gonna put an overview of the story and in the true FMA spirit, I am gonna put in some bonuses! YAY!**

**Regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


	6. Chpt 6: The Promise

**----------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-----------------------**

**Well well well!**

**A weird fact: I have noticed whenever I write the word "Lieutenant"; I always use a capital "L". I don't do it for the "C" in "Colonel" though... It's weird.**

**So enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"You really did end up as a soldier..." the old master spat critically "It was too early for you to become a Flame Alchemist after all."

"Still too early?" his disheartened pupil replied. "All you have been teaching me up to today has been the basics to alchemy!"

"Of course" the man said condescendingly "It's even a waste to teach you, someone who would rather become a dog of the military, the basics."

Roy frowned. "One has to use alchemy for his people, correct? Our country is being pressured by bordering nations; the strength of our military is of the upmost importance! For the sake of our country, alchemist should..."

"I'm tired of such excuses!" the old man interjected. He was old, and frail and sick. The fire that had once been in Berthold Hawkeye's eyes was long gone. His former student recoiled, and moved to help his master when he had a particularly violent coughing fit. The man held up a hand to signal that he was okay. "I can no longer bear it" the young man whispered "For a great man like you to suffer such poverty." It was true. Hawkeye manor had crumbled from its former glory. The garden was overgrown, the white paint had faded and the windows were boarded up. The old house seemed to sag with sadness and neglect. The life had been sucked from this old house, especially since Riza had been sent away to boarding school. "Please acquire a state title" Roy begged. "That way, you can continue researching..." Berthold smiled sadly at his young pupil. "My research concluded long ago."

"What do you mean?"

The old man took a deep breath, and raised his head in the same proud fashion he used to. "It was the best and most powerful alchemy" he declared "However, it can cause disasters depending on how it's used. I feel fully content by simply completing it." Roy nodded. Berthold coughed, and sighed again, a wistful look in his eyes. "Alchemists are creatures that which will pursue the truth as long as they're alive. They are considered dead the moment they stop thinking. I guess I died a long time ago..." He looked to a photo of his deceased wife "Isn't that right, Isobel?" His chest seized up suddenly.

"Hawkeye-sensei!" Roy yelled. The man slumped forward on the bed, and onto the floor. Roy rushed to his master's side. "Take care...Of my daughter..." the man whispered, coughing blood onto the floor. "The research is all in my daughter's..." Tears filled the old man's eyes. "...I'm sorry" he breathed, with his last breath...

* * *

Riza Hawkeye received something unwanted as early inheritance when her father died. Standing by her father's graveside, she exchanged exasperated sighs with her father's old pupil. "I'm sorry to have troubled you with so many things" she apologized to her friend. Roy Mustang waved her apology away. "Old students should help out" he held out a card to her. "If you need anything, call me at the military..." His young friend nodded. He drew in a shaky breath. He needed to ask his friend something. "Are you also against my decision to become a soldier?" She didn't say anything in response. "While it is true that I might die like trash by the roadside, I would like to think that I could protect everyone with my own two hands..." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. "Ehh...Sorry for telling you my childish wish..." Riza gave him an endearing smile, one that reminded Roy of her mother. Riza was now a young woman, and she looked just as beautiful as Isobel Hawkeye. "No..." she said. "That's a beautiful wish...Can I believe in a future where everybody lives happily ever after?" she asked. Riza always had the habit of asking questions that were both innocent and mature beyond her years. She looked at him, her eyes burning "...Can I entrust my back to you?"

* * *

Riza ran hastily towards her father's study. "I've only been in here twice in my life. One time, when I was four. He told me to get out. The other time...Well, let's not go there..." Roy shut the door behind him. Riza was taking off her jacket. "So...Are you ready know the secret of Flame Alchemy, Major Roy Mustang?" she asked. She stopped for a second. "Before I tell you this, you must promise me something. You must promise me that you will not use this alchemy to hurt other people, only to help others. Promise?" Roy put his hand on his heart. "State Alchemist's honour. I promise not to use this alchemy to hurt other people, only to help." She smiled. "Good. Then let's begin." She turned away from him and took off her top, revealing her bare back. Roy gasped. All over her back were intricate symbols, lines and writing. "What is this?!" he gaped. She looked over her shoulder at him. "It's all here. The secret of Flame Alchemy...In my father's final days, he tattooed the secret of Flame Alchemy onto my back. He entrusted this to me, and told me that when I thought you were ready, I should show this to you. I think you are ready now..." Roy was horrified. "How could he do this to you?!" Riza gave him a pained smile. "I...don't know. I am hoping that if I tell you this, everyone can live happily ever after...Including me"

* * *

Roy stamped his feet together. Eastern Train Station was freezing.

He was waiting for Riza's train to arrive. He had invited her to Central for the week. The poor girl needed a vacation after all she'd been through. She stepped off the train with her suitcase in hand. "Ri-ri!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him. "Roy, do you always have to do that?" He pouted innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about..." She glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about. Embarrassing me in public places." He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I forgot you're awkward." She scowled. "Anyway, c'mon. Let's get some grub!"

They ate in a cafe just outside of Eastern HQ. Riza told him about her school and all the snobby girls that were also in attendance. Roy told her about how boring his job could be, and how much he hated paper work. She scoffed. "What?" he said. She kept laughing. "I'm sorry! It just means you're same-old-same-old-lazy-ass Roy Mustang. Some things never change" Roy scowled. "And you're still your sharp-tongued, totally non-judgemental self too!" adding sarcasm to the last part. "Major Mustang!" an officer yelled. "Please sir, a robbery has just occurred, and every spare officer in the vicinity has been requested to help take them into custody." Roy nodded, and stood up. "Riza, stay here!" He began to run, pulling on the gloves as he went. Roy ran after the fugitives, chasing them into a back alley. "Well, well, well..." one of them said, twirling a crow-bar. Riza heard the sound of a fight and began to run towards where Roy was fighting off three robbers. She picked up a stray plank of wood and hit one of the robbers over the head with it. She then recoiled in horror.

Roy clicked his fingers, and with the alchemy technique that her father had devised, the technique that she had entrusted him with...

He burned the man.

"NO!" she screamed. "Oh god, please no!" Roy spun around. "Riza, wait!" he seized her wrist, and she slapped him. He let go in shock. Tears streaming down her face, Riza began to run. The man she had skulled with a plank of wood warily raised his gun. "B*&%£..." he cursed, pulling the trigger. For a fraction of a second, Roy's world was devoid of sound, air and time moved at an abnormally slow rate, as the girl fell to the ground with a bullet in her shoulder. Finding his feet, Roy rushed to her side. "RIZA!" he yelled. She looked at him with a cold, betrayed look. "You broke your promise..." she whimpered, tears spilling down her face "You broke...your promise...You said..."

* * *

Roy shook his head. "You must be going insane from the horrors of this war...I cannot..." She sighed exasperatedly. She turned and fixed Roy with one of her cold, dead stares. His friend's eyes were devoid of life. It was as if someone had drawn a curtain over the windows of Riza Hawkeye's soul. "Major Mustang..." she said, desperation in her voice "Roy...Please destroy this tattoo. I hate it so much. Every day I am reminded of my b*%$£#* of a father, and his damn alchemy. If another Flame Alchemist was to be, it would be a disaster. If you get rid of it, I can become Riza Hawkeye as an individual, instead of feeling this great secret weighing down on me. I can bear it no longer! Please Roy, I am begging you..." she was desperate. Roy looked down. "Alright then..." he whispered. "I will do it..." She turned around and took off her t-shirt. Roy pulled his gloves on, and clicked his fingers...

* * *

"_I'm entrusting my back to you, Lieutenant. Make it your business to look after it" he said to the young woman standing in front of him "I do not deserve your forgiveness, Lieutenant. I know I do not. I broke my promise time and time again. But I pray that someday you may find it your heart to forgive me... It would be a pleasure working with you, even though I know your track record of strictness..." he smiled at long past memories. "But I would be surprised if you took this job... Each time I have entered your life, I have only brought disaster..." He looked into her brown eyes. Still the cold, dead eyes of a murderer. He looked away. He couldn't stare into the Hawk's eyes for very long. She saluted him. "I accept the job, sir. I will do my best. Let the disasters begin..." And for a second; a tiny but golden second, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, and her eyes twinkled; reminding him of a girl that he had once known, and hoped to know again one day..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Stars shot through the sky like bullets from a gun, bursting into a million twinkling lights. It was Roy Mustang's favourite night of the year. "Happy Birthday, Ri-Ri" he said quietly to the blond woman next to him. She frowned at the use of her childhood nickname. She didn't say anything, and kept staring out of the office window. Eventually, she replied "Happy birthday, Roy-kun..." Roy smiled at her. "I got you a present..." He pulled out a neatly wrapped present. "Open it, go on!" he said excitedly. He marvelled at the meticulous care she took in opening it, carefully pulling each corner, undoing the cello tape- "Dear god, Hawkeye, could you BE any slower?!" he shouted. She laughed with shock. "Okay..." She gasped. Underneath the pink paper, was a beautiful, heart-shaped music box, made of polished glass. "Wow..." she breathed. "Roy, how did you...?" He showed his bandaged up hands. "It took forever to get all the pieces...But, here they are. Surprise." he said quietly. For some reason, neither of them wished to raise their voices above a whisper. She opened a drawer in the box, and out spilled onto the floor, countless drawings, all of Riza and Roy, and some of Berthold. Roy smiled. "Your mother was...Quite an artist" he said, bending down to pick up a drawing. It was of Roy reading to Riza. She took it from him, and took a long look at it. Roy reached out and touched her hand. She took his gently in hers, and gave it a small squeeze. Roy leaned in gently to kiss the woman, to be met with her own lips. His eyes opened in surprise. She was just as blunt as ever. She helped him to his feet, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Did your wish come true?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "Yes. Everything and more..." She moved a little closer to him. "I'm so glad that we never grew up..." she said. He chuckled. "I am too, Riza...I am too..."

_**~The End~**_

**---------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-----------------------**

***sobs* **

**And so...It is finished. Thank you so much to anyone who read and reviewed this; including, **_**Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, Ghosthp, **__adc, little miss clueless, BlackBrightField, _and, a special huge-o thank-you to _xplanetsx, _without who's gentle encouragement, this story would have NEVER been finished…Thank you one and all

Thanks for reading!

Love ya!

Regards,

Ceres, the Unknown Angel

xXx


	7. Extras!

**------------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel---------------------**

**HEY!**

**So, umm, I guess this is stuff I had wanted to put in the actual story, but I couldn't fit it in, as it would have made it too long. You don't have to read this; it's just extra stuff for you guys.**

**Dedicated especially to **_**xplanetsx**_**, for all your kind reviews ^^Thank-you**

**PLANETS-CHAN, YOU ROCK!!!!!! XD**

* * *

**Bonus #1: The Waiting Game**

Roy was unusually alert and restless for his usual sleeping habits.

Usually, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he would lie there in a comatose sleep until Riza would wake him.

But tonight was different. The next morning he was headed for Eastern HQ, to get a state alchemist license, and become a dog of the military. He rolled onto his side, and took in the terrific view from his window. It was one of the many things he would miss about Hawkeye manor. He heard his door groan on its hinges and the soft sound of feet on his bedroom floor. He turned over, and standing in the doorway, clutching a leather-bound book, was Riza. She looked smaller in her oversized pyjamas and nightgown. "Roy?" she whispered, taking a step towards him. "Are you awake?" He nodded, and sat up. She took a few more tentative steps towards him. He turned on the light and looked at his clock. It was one-thirty in the morning. "Riza, it's kind of late..." She bit her lip. "Yeah...I know...I was just wondering if you would read me a story..." Roy cocked his head. "Aren't you a little old for fairy stories?" She was a teenage girl after all. "Yeah...I guess...Please?" Roy smiled at her, and pulled his blanket open for her. She got into the bed, and sat between his legs. He pulled the blanket around the two of them and opened the book on the index. "So, what do you fancy?" he asked. She scanned the page with her finger. "Oh I don't know... You can pick." Roy squinted at the page. "Ahh...This one. "A Bride and a Hero". Sounds good?" Riza nodded. Roy cleared his throat, and began.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a man named Oisin. He was one of the strongest and bravest men in the land. One day, while out hunting with his father, Finn and their hunting group, a beautiful woman with golden hair came riding by on a white horse. She was the most beautiful woman Oisin had ever seen in his whole life. Her name was Niamh, "Niamh of the Golden Hair". She was the princess of a mythical land called "Tir na nOg", where everyone stayed young forever. Many people did not believe this place to be real, but Niamh was living, breathing proof. She had left her home land to marry a son of Finn, as Finn's family had legendary strength. Oisin was enchanted by the woman's beauty, and agreed to marry her. Finn allowed his son to leave, but only on the condition that he must come back some day. Niamh and Oisin were married and Oisin became King of Tir Na nOg, with Niamh by his side as a Queen. With each day, they fell more and more madly in love. One day, Oisin decided to go back to the land he came from. Niamh reluctantly let him leave, but told him not to get down from his horse. She said that time had moved quicker in his land, and that he would age one hundred years if he stepped off the horse. She said that she would be waiting for his return. When he arrived in his hometown, he noticed everything was different. He asked around for his father, but he was told Finn had died one hundred years ago. He was saddened by this, but kept riding. Oisin saw a man trying to lift a rock. This man looked weak, as opposed to the strong warriors that lived in the time of his father. Oisin decided to help the man. He leaned over in the saddle to lift the rock, but the stirrup broke. Oisin fell upon the ground. Niamh was right. He aged one hundred years and turned into an old man..."_

He shut the book. Riza had fallen fast asleep. He smiled. She hadn't been sleeping well the past while, and he was glad she had found peace now. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "Roy" she murmured sleepily. "Did Niamh ever see Oisin again?"

"Not that I know of..." Roy replied.

"Is she still waiting for him?" Riza asked.

"Maybe..." Roy whispered. "She could be..." Riza nodded, and shut her eyes to sleep...

**-----------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel----------------------**

"**A Bride and a Hero" is a classic Irish fairytale. One of my favs 3. Me teacher told it to me when I was a wee lass down in Junior Infants. Dedicated to **_**Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, **_**mo chara as Gaeilge...**

* * *

**Bonus #2: A Father's Pride**

Alphonse and Edward followed close behind Lieutenant Hawkeye through Central HQ. She kept her gaze downwards, and made little conversation. When they passed by an office, a voice called out to her. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Come in here please..." She stepped inside the room, and instructed Al and Ed to stay behind. Inside they could hear people talking to her. Men were standing up to shake her hand and kiss her cheek. "...You're so big now!", "...A far cry from the little pup I remember!", "...My goodness, you've gotten so beautiful!" And other such things were said to the Lieutenant, who seemed to be the centre of attention in the room. Al and Ed came in. "Do you know all these people?" Al asked. She nodded. "They're all friends of my...family." She looked around. "But where's Lt General Grumman?"

"Are you looking for me, Lieutenant?" boomed the voice of a grey-haired man. Most of the men in this room were quite old, but he was the oldest looking. He inspected the Lt Hawkeye with a look of anger. "You are in trouble, young lady" he said. "Do you know why?" She shook her head. He looked so angry at her, and held his arms out. "I'll tell you why!" Suddenly is tone softened. "For not calling your grandfather, in three months..." He embraced her, and squeezed her tightly. "Well, do you have an explanation for it?" he asked. "Sorry, I've been very busy." Her grandfather held her at arm's length. "My goodness, you are so grown up and beautiful! Darn that Mustang for taking my favourite granddaughter!" She blushed. "I'm your only granddaughter." she said. "Stop embarrassing me, grandfather!" Lt General Grumman sighed, and turned to Edward and Al. "It is sad for a grandfather to see his granddaughter all grown up. It means two things. One: I am getting very old. Two: she will not be needing me for much longer, only for money..." He laughed, and ruffled his grandchild's hair. "I understand it is your birthday soon, is it not?" She nodded. "Ahh yes. You and the Colonel share dates, don't you? You will be, old, correct?" She nodded. "Yes...Well, I think you're old enough now...This is for you, from your father. It's your inheritance." He handed her a small package. "I don't need his money!" she said disgustedly. "I have survived without his aid for many years now...Even before he died. So, you can keep that!" Grumman sighed. "Riza...You really need to open it...Your father, although he wasn't a good at showing it...He did love you. In life he was no good, but please let give him another chance in death." She bade her grandfather goodbye, and left the office. While in the comfort of her own office, she opened the note that was in the package, along with a bank statement and some of her mother's jewellery.

"_My dearest daughter; Riza,_

_By now, I am probably cold in my grave, and you are living life to the fullest. How I wish I was there with you. _

_I know through the years I have not been the greatest father, and I haven't always been there for you. I am sorry. I suppose your mother said was right. Alchemy consumes many people. I am one of its victims. That does not justify my actions. I was too wrapped up in my alchemy to even try to gain an understanding of the one good thing that ever came of my existence on the planet. That is the reason that you were never allowed to study alchemy. Your mother was afraid that you might end up like me. Alone, with only alchemy to show for their life... I guess that's why I made sure that I picked an apprentice that you would get along with. I knew that you would prevent him from becoming too wrapped up, and perhaps bring a little "fun" to his world. _

_I caused you and your mother an awful lot of pain, and I know that no amount of money will ever make you feel any better about me, because you are you are defiantly your mother's daughter..._

_My darling daughter, I am so proud of you, and hope that someday you can recall good memories of me to you and Mustang's imminent grandchildren. (Joke, joke!)_

_With all my love,_

_Your father, Berthold Hawkeye xxx_

Riza sat in the office, tears streaming down her face. "I forgive you..." she wailed. "I forgive you!"

**--------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------**

**I thought I'd give old Berthold a shot at redemption in death...I'm a softie at heart *sobs* **

* * *

**Bonus #3: The Grave**

Roy waited until the rain cleared up, and then announced he was going for a walk. Lieutenant Hawkeye watched him go. "Oh..." she said. "Fullmetal, follow him." No-one ever disobeyed Hawkeye. One person did, on one occasion. (Well, let's just say someone worked there before Furey.) "Why?" Edward complained. She sighed. "Just go...Besides, it's going to rain again, and I need you to take him this umbrella." Edward grumbled about unfairness and other things as he went outside. Mustang waltzed along the avenue, and bought some flowers. "He's probably going to see some girl!" he thought angrily. "And Hawkeye just sent me along to torture me!" He kept walking, and waved to a few girls without stopping. He whistled an off-tune band-march song, and proceeded to a graveyard. Edward followed no more than twenty-paces behind him. When he reached a gravestone, he stopped. "Hey mom, hi dad" he said, with forced joy in his voice. "It's been a long time...I'm sorry, I've had a ton of work to do..." He bent down and began to clear weeds off the headstone. "Tut tut, look at all these weeds! My goodness..." Edward looked at the names on the headstone under the date. "Lavonia and Lawrence Mustang. Sadly missed by their loving son, Royston Charles Mustang." Roy put the flowers on the grave, and wiped the headstone down with a rag. "Better..." he said. As he knelt up, he felt a drop of water on his face. "Typical..." he said. "Just typical... And I don't even have an umbrella..." He looked up, and seemed to be enjoying the moisture flowing down his cheeks. "Hey, Mustang," Edward said, coming from his hiding place. "Whatcha' doin'?" Roy turned around, and made an effort to clean his face. "Oh, hello Fullmetal. Did you follow me?" Edward nodded. "I...got an umbrella..." Roy smiled sadly. "Ok...Well, I'm not ready to leave yet..." Edward kicked a stone. "So...are they your parents?" Roy nodded. "Yes. They died a little under thirteen years ago...I was about your age, maybe a little older..." Edward was curious. "What happened?" Edward asked, but quickly regretted it. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that..." Roy waved his apology away. "Car-crash." Edward put the umbrella up. "I'm sorry" Ed offered. Roy smiled. "You didn't do anything... Let's go back, Fullmetal."

Back in the office, Al and Riza awaited the Colonel and Edward's return. "Why did you send Brother after Colonel Mustang? They hate each other..." Al said, scuffing the desk with his foot. Riza laughed half-heartedly. "I guess I just...wanted to let them know that they're not as different as they thought..."

**Bonus #4: Alternate Beginning**

**(Believe me, I had thought about this one as a real beginning, but I had wrote the real opening before I remembered this one)**

Royston Mustang kicked and screamed all the way up the steps to the house that he was made go to. It was Saturday! He had better things to do today, rather than go to the home of a well-to-do person that he did not know. Or care about. He wanted to be out with his friends, not inside, dressed up to the ninths in itchy, starchy clothes!

When they arrived in the house, his mother was greeted warmly by the rest of the party. "Hello Mrs Hawkeye, Mr Hawkeye. This is my son Royston." She introduced her son with a flourish. He scowled. "Now now Roy!" his father said. "Come on, be polite." Roy was four. He didn't care about manners or public appearance. He wanted to have FUN! A lady, who was introduced as Mrs Hawkeye, bent down to Roy. "Don't like parties, eh?" He shook his head. "Well, this is a special party. You know why?" He shook his head again. "Here, come with me..." Roy took her hand and followed her into a pink bedroom. In the middle of the room was a baby cradle. "My baby was born yesterday" Mrs Hawkeye said. Roy gasped. "Yesterday was my birthday!" She smiled. "You want to see her?" Roy nodded eagerly. As a rule, he didn't really like babies. They puked and cried and did other disgusting things. He didn't get it. Mrs Hawkeye picked up her baby. The baby started crying. "Oh my baby" she cooed. "Don't cry, honey. Someone's here to see you..." Roy sat down on the sofa, and Mrs Hawkeye sat next to him. Roy looked at the baby. It was small, and pink and squishy looking. She was crying her little lungs out. Roy put his hands over his ears. "Can you make her stop, please?" he asked, for once using his manners. Mrs Hawkeye chuckled. "Why don't try?" She set the baby down on Roy's lap. "Come on, stop crying little thing...Please! Please stop crying!" he begged. "Come on..." He wiped the baby's face with his hand. The baby sniffed, and held Roy's finger with her little hand. "Aww" he said. "You're not so bad." She smiled at him, staring at him curiously with her big brown eyes. She put his finger in her mouth. "Hey, quit it!" he commanded, pulling his finger from her mouth. She giggled at him. Mrs Hawkeye laughed. "I think she likes you." Roy grinned. "Yeah...She's pretty cute."

**Bonus # 5: Alternate Ending**

**(I also considered this one too)**

Roy shook his arms, legs and cleared his throat. The speech he had planned would not do. He would just have to wing it. Lt. Hawkeye gave him his jacket. "Are you ready, sir?" she asked. He nodded. Roy stood on the podium, in front of the crowd. Crowd speaking was not his forte. "Ehm..." he began. "Today, I stand before you, as your Fuhrer. But, I would not be here, if it weren't for one special person. "Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes" as the old saying goes. Well, that has never been truer. If it weren't for this woman, I literally would not be standing here today without her...She got me my alchemy apprenticeship, she taught me basic alchemy, on a daily basis she gives me a nudge in the right direction with the barrel of a revolver, but most importantly, she believed in me when no-one else did, and still continues to have an unshakeable faith in my abilities...So, thanks...I don't know what I'd do without you...I love you"

Riza barely heard the rest of that speech. She was blushing a deep puce red, with a look of a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. Havoc snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye! Get a grip! Would ya- Oh never mind...I'll just leave her there to stare at her lover boy... I'm off for a cigarette...Tell me how this ends, k?"

**---------------------------------------From the Notebook of an Angel-------------------------------------**

**Lol, well, there ya go!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


End file.
